Masks (Payday 2)
In Payday 2, players can customize a cosmetic mask to personalize their character. A custom mask consists of a color scheme, a pattern, and a material. Unlike the masks in PAYDAY: The Heist, which either are always available or become unlocked for meeting certain specifications, masks in Payday 2 are randomly given by the 'pick a card' screen at the end of each heist if the player's card is a mask card. Some masks are unlocked and granted to the player for free for completing certain achievements, joining the community group, or reaching a new level of infamy. The mask, scheme, and pattern can only be used once (achievement items excepted). Each player is only given a specific amount of mask slots, but masks can be sold for in-game currency and to free up a mask slot (certain mask will instead return to stock. The ones who do will say "Return mask" instead of "Sell mask"). David Goldfarb, Game Director at Overkill Software, has stated that there are over 15.2 million combinations for masks. The created masks can be worn by all seven characters. Masks A mask can only be customized once and you will not be able to customize it any further once you have finalized it. Even if you leave any of the 3 slots empty you won't be able to fill it later. This means you can sell a customized mask but you will be unable to recover any other components, unless said components are introduced via certain DLC in which case they'll be returned to the component stash rather than sold away. Note that " " comes with the Lootbag DLC but can also be obtained from cards. Obtaining it from cards requires you to have bought the lootbag DLC which is now available for 4.99$ on Xbox 360 and PS3. * items are unlocked by default. * items are community items. * items are from a DLC. * items are from a special event. * items are "Infamous" (rare) items. Default Masks unlocked by default. They cannot be sold or unlocked via card drops. When you equip this mask, it changes depending on what character you are. Mask9.png| John Wick Shades.png| Community These masks are available by joining the Payday 2 Community Group. Once you join, you will unlock of each mask in your inventory. You will also be able to obtain the Mark, Hockey Heat and Happy Santa masks via card drops. The other community masks can't drop during a PAYDAY and can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.'' Mark.png| }} $7,250 communityhockey.png| }} $9,000 happysanta.png| }} $7,500 Peter.png| }} Free firestarter.png| }} Free spackle.png| }} Free Gumbo.png| }} Free Smiley.png| }} Free Reservoir Dog.png| }} Free terminator.png| }} Free Mad Lion.png| }} Free Lootbag DLC Requires the "Lootbag" DLC. You will unlock of this mask in your inventory and be able to obtain them via card drops if you pre-ordered the game on PC or bought it on console. Skull mask.png| }} $6,750 PAYDAY 2 Bundle Rewards Each of these masks are a reward for owning all the DLC listed to one of these Bundles. Arch Nemesis.png| }} Free The Nun.png| }} Free Robo-Arnold.png| }} Free A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack DLC Requires the "A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack" DLC. Once you have bought the DLC, you will unlock of the three masks in your inventory and will now be able to obtain them via card drops. Santa mad.png| }} $7,500 Santa surprise.png| }} $7,500 Santa drunk.png| }} $7,500 Armored Transport DLC Requires the "Armored Transport" DLC. Once you have bought the DLC, you will unlock of the four masks in your inventory and will now be able to obtain them via card drops. 37th.png| }} $10,800 42nd.png| }} $10,800 43rd.png| }} $10,800 44th.png| }} $10,800 Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Requires the "Gage Weapon Pack #01" DLC. Once you have bought the DLC, you will unlock of the four masks in your inventory and will now be able to obtain them via card drops. Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X959E824B02935E02.png| }} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X803BEEC1467A45AD.png| }} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0XCB068B1853DD7205.png| }} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X97BD199B9903DC95.png| }} $10,500 Gage Weapon Pack #02 DLC Requires the "Gage Weapon Pack #02" DLC. Once you have bought the DLC, you will unlock of the four masks in your inventory and will now be able to obtain them via card drops. Alpha Force.png| }} $13,500 Commander Crime.png| }} $13,500 Gage Blade, The.png| }} $13,500 Troubled War Veteran, The.png| }} $13,500 Gage Sniper Pack DLC Requires the "Gage Sniper Pack" DLC. These masks are an achievement reward. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. mask-asilidae.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-sphodromantis.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-tarantula.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-vespula.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Requires the "Gage Shotgun Pack" DLC. These masks are an achievement reward. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. mask-clint.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-john.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-rutger.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-steven.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Gage Assault Pack DLC Requires the "Gage Assault Pack" DLC. These masks are an achievement reward. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. mask-blackdeath.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-crowgoblin.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-professorwrath.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-volt.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Gage Historical Pack DLC Requires the "Gage Historical Pack" DLC. These masks are an achievement reward. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. British Bulldog.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Old Blood and Guts.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement The Constable.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement The Red Bear.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement The Big Bank Heist DLC Requires "The Big Bank" DLC. These masks are an achievement reward. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. the16th.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement the18th.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement the1st.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement thefirstamerican.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Hotline Miami DLC Requires "Hotline Miami" DLC. These masks are an achievement reward. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. aubrey.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement dennis.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement graham.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement rasmus.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Hotline Miami Masks Requires "Hotline Miami" to be purchased on your Steam account. You will unlock of each mask in your inventory. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Despite requiring a game purchase, they will appear in the "Normal" tab of the mask purchase screen. brandon.png| don juan.png| richard.png| tony.png| The Diamond Heist DLC Requires "The Diamond Heist" DLC. These masks are an achievement reward. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. mask-anubis.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-medusa.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-pazuzu.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-thecursedone.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement Clover Character Pack DLC Requires the "Clover Character Pack" DLC. Once you have bought the DLC, you will unlock the Clover mask in your inventory, but you will have to obtain the Clover Begins mask via card drops. They can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. mask-clover.png| }} Free mask-cloverbegins.png| }} Free Poetry Jam DLC All these masks will be available for free for anyone who owns the PAYDAY 2 Official Soundtrack on steam or pre-ordered the Career Criminal Edition! criminalambitions.png| }} Free metalhead.png| }} Free theoptimist.png| }} Free warface.png| }} Free Halloween Event These masks were available via card drops during the 2013 and 2014 Halloween Events. During the event they had the highest chance to appear during mask-card drops so no one would miss out. They were granted out in order, checking for which mask you didn't have 'available'. This meant if you immediately crafted the dropped mask, the next one would be a copy of that mask. They can be obtained only during the annual Halloween event. frank.png| }} $8,250 pumkingking.png| }} $8,250 venomorph.png| }} $8,250 witch.png| }} $8,250 These masks can be unlocked by finding the right mask during the Safehouse Nightmare mission, unlocking the First-to-Fourth Nightmare achievements only available during the annual Halloween event. Each mask corrosponds a difficulty level from Normal to Overkill (Death Wish has no mask). angrybaby.png| }} $11,000 crybaby.png| }} $11,000 happybaby.png| }} $11,000 brazilbaby.png| }} $11,000 Humble Mask Pack Requires the "Humble Mask Pack" DLC. You will unlock of each mask in your inventory if you have purchased the E3 Digital Ticket and linked the key to your Steam account. ''Note: The Humble Bundle program ended on June 15th 2014, therefore the masks are no longer obtainable.'' the-crossbreed.png| }} Free the-orc.png| }} Free Humble Mask Pack 2 Requires the "Humble Mask Pack 2" DLC. You will unlock of each mask in your inventory if you have submitted your email address on the Humble Halloweekly Bundle and linked the key to your Steam account. Lycanwulf.png| }} Free The One Below.png| }} Free Alienware Alpha Mask Pack These two masks are currently only exclusive to people who own the Alienware Alpha. Alien Helmet-icon.png| }} Free Area 51-icon.png| }} Free Hoxton Breakout You can unlock this mask by completing the Hoxton Breakout heist. Hoxton Reborn.png| }} Free The Shadow Raid Heist You can unlock this mask by completing the "I Will Walk Faceless Among Men" achievement. Somen Mempo.png| }} Free Death Wish Update These masks are unlocked by beating every mission (if a missions has a normal and pro job variant, you need to complete both) on a certain difficulty. For example, beat all missions on Death Wish difficulty to unlock the Death Wish Skull. They can't drop during a Payday and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Death Wish items will always be returned to your inventory so they are never lost. '' 'Note: '''It should be noted that all DLC missions must be completed for the masks and achievements to unlock even if the players do not own the DLC. This includes DLC released after the Death Wish Update such as Shadow Raid and The Big Bank. '' skullhard.png| }} Free skullveryhard.png| }} Free skulloverkill.png| }} Free skulloverkillplus.png| }} Free Infamy Reward These are rewards from the Infamy skill tree. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. The Heat.png| }} Free The Plague Doctor.png| }} Free The Butcher.png| }} Free The Specialist.png| }} Free The Spectre.png| }} Free Infamous Rare masks are unlocked via card drops. Each card drop has a chance to include infamous items in its loot pool. The chance of getting a mask ranges from at level 1 to at level 90+. Without any DLCs, 12 out of the 50 masks you can receive from a PAYDAY are infamous (with all available DLCs as of 30 July 2014, it is 12 out of 69). If you have no masks in your inventory, the chance of receiving an infamous mask during a payday thus ranges from (level 1) to (level 90+). When a mask is in your inventory, that mask's likelihood of showing up during a PAYDAY is halved. Playing on Very Hard or Overkill doubles or triples your chance to enable infamous items for that mission's PAYDAY (Death Wish does not affect the chance; the author assumes this is a bug). Equipping a fully unlocked Perk Deck increases the chance to enable infamous items by 10% of its normal chance. At level 90+, with all DLCs, every non-infamous mask in your inventory, with no infamous masks in your inventory, with a full perk deck equipped and playing on Overkill difficulty, the resulting chance is . mask3.png| }} $48,750 mask4.png| }} $48,750 hoxton.png| }} $48,750 wolf.png| }} $48,750 dallasnopattern.png| }} $67,500 chainsnopattern.png| }} $61,250 hoxtonnopatern.png| }} $61,250 wolfnopattern.png| }} $61,250 Anonymous.png| }} $45,000 The Cthulu.png| }} $55,000 The Dillenger Death Mask.png| }} $61,250 mask23.png| }} $55,000 Normal Normal masks are unlocked via card drops. The chance of getting a mask ranges from at level 1 to at level 90+. mask5.png| $7,250 mask11.png| $7,250 Big Lips.png| $7,250 mask13.png| $8,250 The Brainiac.png| $9,000 mask20.png| $7,250 mask2.png| $7,250 The Cannula.png| $7,000 The Crybaby.png| $7,500 mask24.png| $11,000 doctor-crime.png| $7,250 gagball.png| $7,500 mask22.png| $9,750 mask10.png| $8,250 The Hog.png| $7,250 mask19.png| $13,500 mask12.png| $7,500 kawaii.png| $7,250 mask17.png| $7,250 Mrs. Manneqin.png| $7,250 Mr. Manneqin.png| $7,250 Mr. Sackcloth.png| $9,750 Mr. Smooth.png| $7,000 Monkey Business.png| $8,250 Themummy.png| $7,250 mask6.png| $7,500 mask16.png| $7,250 mask1.png| $7,500 The Pout.png| $7,500 mask18.png| $8,250 The Shogun.png| $9,000 The Shrunken Head.png| $7,250 The Starved.png| $7,250 mask8.png| $7,250 mask15.png| $7,000 mask21.png| $7,000 mask7.png| $8,250 The Zombie.png| $7,250 Almir's Beard.png| Unlocked through Achievement Krampus.png| Unlocked through Achievement Mechanical Santa.png| Unlocked through Achievement Mrs. Claus.png| Unlocked through Achievement The Strinch.png| Unlocked through Achievement Twisted Metal DLC Available on Playstation Network Only! Free of charge. sweettooth.png| $10,250 Thespian Mask Pack DLC Available on Xbox Marketplace Only! Free of charge. Thespian.png| }} $6,750 Materials Patterns Colors Colors are one-time-use items. If a set of colors is used on a single mask, then it will be permanently removed from your inventory. In some cases, the color shown in the squares differs significantly when applied to a mask; for example, for some masks, dark blue might become sky blue, and light blue might become pure white. This mainly depends on the material used for the mask. Note: " " comes from the Lootbag DLC but more can be obtained from card drops provided that you own the DLC. * items are unlocked by default. * items are from a DLC. * items are "Infamous" (rare) items. |color=#0060ff}} |color=dlc}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} ||color=infamous}} ||color=infamous}} ||color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=infamous}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} |color=white}} Achievements crew members.}} .}} }} Trivia * The "Arch Nemesis" mask has the "Bronze" material applied to it by default, leaving the only way to see the original mask is by using a pattern that's transparent. The original mask was worn metal and gold on the inside. * There are several masks that have not been added to the game. Some still exist within the games files. ** There was a mask called "The Twister" resembling Tobi's mask from Naruto, but it was never actually added to the black market because of copyright issues. Its files were later removed from the game and can only be obtained from older versions. ** There was a mask called "The Voodoo", but it was never added to the release of the game for unknown reasons. It is also the only mask to feature physics on a mask, which were used for the dreadlocks. Its files can only be obtained within the beta build of the game. ** There is a male and female mask each with 3 variants (Blood, Clown, Stone). Their files still exist within the game, though the model files require modification before they are usable. ** There is a goalie mask with 2 variants (Blood, Shark). Their files still exist within the game, though the model file has been replaced with the Dallas mask so it no longer exists. * The "Thespian" mask is a reference to the Halo franchise and its iconic Spartan super soldiers. * The masks included in the Gage Historical Pack are references to several key figures in the second World War. ** The "Old Blood and Guts" mask is a reference to the United States Army General George S. Patton, best known for his colorful, often flashy personal image and hard-driving leadership style that contributed to his success as a commander and victories in the European Theater. ** The "Constable" mask is a reference to the French political leader Charles de Gaulle. Like mentioned in the mask's description, de Gaulle was the leader of France for much of the period between 1940 and 1969, has set up his base in London, proclaimed himself the incarnation of France, and created the Free French movement. ** The "British Bulldog" mask is a reference to the English prime minister Winston Churchill. As referenced in the description of the mask, Churchill was a prominent political figure during the time, is a Nobel prize winner, owner of many medals and the first honorary citizen of the United States of America. ***The term "British Bulldog" is also a nickname of Churchill, following the "animal names" tradition of his family with him being a Bulldog. **The "Red Bear" mask, however, does not seem to refer to any specific individual, but rather a single personification of the entire Soviet Union during the time ("the Big Red Bear", etc...). * The "Plague Doctor" Mask is a reference to the real-world Plague doctors who dons the same mask and are often employed in times of massive disease outbreaks in medieval Europe. It may also be a reference to MAD Magazine's "Spy vs Spy" main characters, namely the White Spy and the Black Spy ** The Bhagavad Gita (The song of the Bhagavan), a famous Hindu epic text, was mentioned in its description. *There had been two sets of DLC masks based on the faces of United States Presidents and Founding Fathers, the description of the masks included in each set shares a similar pattern. ** The Armored Transport DLC masks are based on the faces of various United States Presidents. Their names refer to order in which the person of which they are a likeness served as President. It also pays a reference to the crime-thriller film Point Break where that 3 bank robbers infamously known as "The Ex-Presidents" don the masks of Richard Nixon; Ronald Reagan, Jimmy Carter and Lyndon B. Johnson. Only the mask of Richard Nixon is in game. *** The "37th"' '''mask is based on President Richard Nixon. The achievement "I'm not a crook!" is a reference to a statement he made regarding his involvement in the Watergate scandal. *** The "42nd" mask is based on President Bill Clinton. The achievement "I did not have sexual relations with that Bulldozer" is a reference to a statement he made attempting to dispel then-allegations of his having had an affair with a White House intern. *** The "43rd" mask is based on President George W. Bush. The achievement "Fool me Once, Shame on- Shame on you. Fool me- you Can't get Fooled Again" is a reference to a flub of a popular saying he made during a 2002 speech. *** The "44th" mask is based on President Barack Obama. The achievement "Affordable Healthcare" is a reference to the Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act, often shorthanded to "Obamacare" due to his involvement with the bill. ** The masks added in the Big Bank DLC are based upon individuals whose faces appear on American currency. All of the masks are colored and textured in the same way they appear on currency, in monochrome green. *** "The 1st" mask is based on George Washington, first President of the United States, who is featured on the one dollar bill. *** "The 16th" is based on Abraham Lincoln, 16th President of the United States, who is featured on the five dollar bill. *** "The 18th" is based on Ulysses S. Grant, 18th President of the United States, who is featured on the fifty dollar bill. *** "The First American" is based on Benjamin Franklin, prominent statesmen and inventor, who is featured on the hundred dollar bill. *The masks introduced with the Gage Shotgun Pack are references to famous action movie stars and characters, with a touch of "monkey-ness". **"Clint" is an obvious reference to actor Clint Eastwood. This could also be a reference to the Gorillaz song named after the same person, as it features large monkey-like creatures. ** "John" is a reference to Bruce Willis's character John McClane from the Die Hard Series. It's description even used a quote from McClane's Wikipedia page. ** "Rutger" is a reference to Rutger Hauer who starred a film called "Hobo with a Shotgun" which was mentioned in the description. ** "Steven" is a reference to Steven Seagal who starred the film "Under Siege", in which Seagal played a a chef of the military vessel [[wikipedia:USS ''Missouri (BB-63)|USS Missouri]]. The film running time is 103 minutes and was released 22 years ago. * The "Venomorph" mask is a homage to Alien, a 1979 sci-fi horror film by Ridley Scott. The name of the achievement regarding the mask is also a part of the movie's theatrical title ("In space, no one can hear you scream!"). It could also be a reference to the character Venom from The Amazing Spider-Man franchise, as seen here. * The "Hockey Heat" masks were worn by the main character's crew, most notably the heister McCauley, in the 1995 film Heat. The same character wearing the same mask in the screenshot on the right is likely the inspiration of the Armored Transport DLC splash card as well. ** Also, in Firestarter, you can find a hidden hockey poster that shows that Overkill are big fans of hockey, which might attribute to the adding of this mask. * The "Hockey Mask" was worn by the character "Waingro" in the 1995 film, Heat. * The Presidential masks return from the first PAYDAY and are references to the 1991 film, Point Break, though the only common mask between the game and film is the mask of Richard M. Nixon. * The "Brazil Baby" mask is a reference to the 1985 dystopian satire sci-fi, Brazil. Worn by the character "Jack Lint" in an interrogation room. Coincidentally, Robert De Niro plays a character in both Heat and Brazil. * The "Grin" mask is a homage to Ulf and Bo Andersson's previous company, Grin, founded in 1997. Overkill Software supersedes Grin. * The "Brainiac" mask is an homage to Jason Voorhees' look in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday * The "Dillinger Death Mask" is replicated from the actual death mask of John Dillinger, a famous American bank robber from the Depression-era United States. * The "Anonymous" mask is a modified replication of the Guy Fawkes mask. The mask is commonly used to protect the identity of the wearer, deriving the moniker "Anonymous". * The "Cthulhu" mask is based on H.P. Lovecraft's creature, Cthulhu. First appearing in The Call of Cthulhu, Cthulhu is a fictional giant and malevolent being that has terrifying features including tentacle appendages protruding from its face. Cthulhu hibernates in an underwater city in the South Pacific called R'lyeh. * The "Greek Tragedy" mask could be derived from the masks found in Greek Tragedies, a form of theater from Ancient Greece and Asia Minor. * The "Calaca" mask is from the Mexican Spanish word Calaca, which is a skull or skeleton commonly used for the Mexican Day of the Dead. * The "Oni" mask is from Japanese folklore, Oni meaning Demon and more. * The "Shrunken Head" mask is from a practice that includes severing and shrinking a human head that is used for rituals, trophies, or for trade. * The "Hog" mask is a homage to Hotline Miami, a game developed by Dennaton Games. * The "Alienware" mask is a promotion from a computer hardware company called Alienware, Dell's subsidiary; the mask is the company's mascot, the Alien. It must be found like the rest of the masks in Payday 2, unlike in PAYDAY: The Heist where it's given exclusively to anyone with an Alienware computer. * The "Jaw" mask is likely a reference to Trap Jaw from the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. * The "Outlander" mask is a reference to I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream, a short story by Harlan Ellison, published in March, 1967. It later turned into a point-and-click adventure game in 1995 by The Dreamers Guild. The story was based in a post-apocalyptic future set 109 years into the future after the Cold War escalated into a World War controlled by a Super Computer named AM in which it nearly wiped out the human race in a massive genocide. The mask represents the ending of the protagonist turning into a gelatinous blob creature wanting to scream of the horrors it suffered but cannot, due to its lack of a mouth. It is forever condemned to its thoughts. * The "Vampire" mask is based on the iconic vampire Count Dracula. Dracula is part of the Universal Monsters that also contained other pop culture figures like Frankenstein and the Wolf Man. Dracula was first conceived in Bram Stoker's book "Dracula" in 1897. Dracula has gathered over 40+ appearances in movies as a main antagonist and monster. * The "Mummy" mask is based on Iron Maiden's mascot Eddie from the Powerslave Album. * "Mr. Smooth" is based on the mask used by Ryan Gosling's character in the movie Drive, a stuntman and car mechanic of few words who drives get-away cars for robbers. It's first worn during a stunt scene, and later when the character goes on a rampage. * The "Doctor Crime" mask is a homage to Doctor Doom by Marvel Comics. * On the "Mark" mask, the Overkill bomb logo can be found in the eyes. * The "Hockey Heat" mask is actually the model of the supporter and Overkill masks in PAYDAY: The Heist. * "Kenneth" is credited as "Janitor" in the Payday 2 credits. * The masks you get from the Gage Weapon Pack #01 are named after famous action movie stars. The weapons associated with them are also weapons made by the actors's respective home countries. ** Arnold Schwarzenegger ("Arnold") hailed from''' Austria'. The UAR required to unlock the '''Commando' achievement was based on the Steyr AUG made by the Austrian company Steyr Mannlicher. ***The "Arnold" mask's description also contains numerous references to the popular Doge internet meme. ** Dolph Lundgren ("Dolph") is a Swedish actor and bodybuilder. The Ak 5 required to unlock the Wanted achievement was based on the real-life Ak 5, a Swedish version of the FN FNC made by the Swedish company Saab Bofors Dynamics. ** Jean-Claude Van Damme ("Jean-Claude") is a famous Belgian actor. The Kobus 90 required to unlock the 3000 Miles to the Safe House achievement was based on the FN P90 made by the Belgian company Fabrique Nationale de Herstale. ** Chuck Norris ("Chuck") is a legendary American actor and martial artist. The Crosskill required to unlock the Public Enemies achievement was based on the American-made Colt/Browning M1911. * The "Sweettooth" mask is from another game called Twisted Metal. It was introduced into the PS3 version of PAYDAY 2 as a PlayStation Network exclusive item. * The "Commander Crime" mask is Cobra Commander from G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. * The "Troubled War Veteran" mask is John Rambo from the movie series played by Sylvester Stallone. * The "Public Enemies" achievement, and the "Chuck" mask by extension, are a reference to the Long Island hip-hop group Public Enemy and its lead vocalist, rapper Chuck D. * The "Alpha Force" mask's description contains a reference to the popular internet meme Doge, with the mask's previous owner belonging to the "4th Domestic Operation Group - force Enforcers - Alpha" or 4th DOGE-A for short. ** Its name is also a parody of the American 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta or "1st SFOD-D" for short. * The two Humble Bundle masks are based off characters from the Starcraft and Warcraft franchise by Blizzard-Activision. ** The "Crossbreed" is based off the Protoss-Zerg Hybrid from the Starcraft series. ** The "Orc" is based off the Orc race from the Warcraft series. * The Gage Blade Mask was inspired by the DC Comics villain Deathstroke the Terminator. * "The Optimist" mask was based off of the Transformer Optimus Prime. ** Its design is also inspired by the Cybermen from the Doctor Who series. They are also referenced in the description. The line, "Or through forced upgrades. Which are compulsory", is referencing the Cybermen's key role in Doctor Who, which is to upgrade all human beings into Cybermen, and they designate the upgrading 'compulsory'. * The description of the "War Face" mask is a reference to a scene in ''Full Metal Jacket'' where Sgt. Hartmann says almost the exact same thing to James "Joker" Davis. The third line is different (in the movie, Hartmann says "You don't scare me, work on it!"). The mask itself is a reference to the Zergface meme on 4chan's /k/ board, minus the camouflage face paint. * The Peter mask is a reference to the Hotline Miami mask of the same name. * The Crow Goblin mask is based on the Marvel villain Hobgoblin. It's description is a reference to Marvel's retcon of Hobgoblin's background. * The Black Death mask is based on the Marvel villain "The Mad Titan" Thanos. * The Strinch mask and its associated achievement ("Stealing Christmas") are references to the Dr. Seuss book "How the Grinch Stole Christmas!". ** The piece that is supposed to resemble a nose is shown to have a fleur-de-lis on it, a symbol commonly seen throughout PAYDAY 2. * The Krampus mask and its description are references to the mythical Germanic entity of the same name. * The Mechanical Santa mask is based off the murderous Robot Santa from Futurama. * All shades have different masking animations compared to the masks. Category:Masks (Payday 2) Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Big Bank DLC Category:Hotline Miami DLC Category:The Diamond Heist DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:Gage Assault Pack Category:Gage Historical Pack Category:Clover Character Pack DLC Category:Community items Category:Event items Category:Bundle items